Randomness of an idealess writer: released!
by Ojii-san
Summary: An writer without ideas has the craziest dream, only to wake up the next day next to a very unfimiluar sight! Anything can happen with an idealess writer's imagination is released! first chapter is random and chapter 2 starts the story.
1. Enter the random

(Note to reader: just random thoughts while I try to find thoughts to write a real story.

Disclamer: I own none of the people exxpect for the tall friend, myself! the purple man and the fat man...don't ask...

Warning: reading this story may cause the rotting and or mind eatting self. Proceed with castion.)

"Ballhhhh……my minds rotting itself out…where are you story on…hit me baby! I need action! Drama! Humor…something…I'll even take a day time soap at this point…."

Many momments pass and nothing in still within the mind.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr………………..why can't I think of anything! I wish my mind would open up!"

A small puffy dragon floats over head. "What the hell? "I continue to poke at the dragon when its daddy comes "Grrr…your wish shall be granted." I look on in astonishment. "eh…alrighty then…"

Just then both dragons leave and the Great Saya-man drops on top of my monitor! He cries, "Justice shall prevail!" I point out the window, "go find justice out there, I'm trying to write here…" The great Saya-man leaps out the window and cartwheels all the way down the road to my friend's house where he is induced to high flames and mighty burns. I laugh to myself, "Serves him right, now back to ideas…"

I ponder once more when Vegeta flees out of my closet. "Where did he go?"

I look at the Sayain price and blink my eyes a few times. "Eh…did I just miss something here?"

Vegeta continues on yelling, "That small purple abomination attacked me!...well…he humped my leg….but still! A attack all the same!" Just then a small purple man wearing only the tightest pair of silver spandex sits atop Vegeta's head and squeals, "AHHHHH! I'm safe from Bubba here!" Vegeta commences to pummling the purple freak into a pile of purple goo then leaves.

I stare blankly at the goo and look back at my computer screen. "Now maybe I can get my ideas to work."

However, The great Saya-man returns charred. "Justice shall prevail!" I point back out the window where he once more starts to cartwheel down the road, and once again…fire. "I have no clue why I do that…wait…I'm trying to write here…I need to concentrate on this!"

I close my eyes for a moment trying to gather my thoughts when I feel something fluffy on my head. "What now!" I reach my hand up but feel nothing. "What?" I close my eyes once more and try to think, however I feel the fluffiness once more. "Gah! What is going on?" I reach up and once again…feel nothing. I look up and see nothing. I look back at my computer screen, but see nothing but blue.

"Puu!" I jolt back and see the fluffy blue thing with black hair flying by its ears. "I am so not drinking sweet tea, eating BBQ ribs with mayonnaise and Dill Pickles again before writing…"

I close my eyes, hoping that it would be gone when I open my eyes. As soon as my eyes close I feel something soft brush across the back of my head. I grow irritated and swing my hand back to grab the blue freak and toss it out the window. My hand grabs hold of something soft alright, but…it wasn't Puu. "You perv!" I turn just in time to see me with a hand full of Kayko's breast. "Oh hell!"

I feel a full slap across my face as I am spun from my chair and onto the floor. Kayko grabs hold of Puu and rushes out the door crying, "Yuskie!" I sit partly up rubbing my face, "wow…" I close my eyes and pull myself to my feet and look at my hand, "…who would have thought that her breast was so soft…" I blush at the thought and shake my head, slapping myself and sitting down.

Just as I sit back at my seat I hear, "Shot gun!" I duck my head under my desk while cursing multiple cuss words. I glare up at an angry Yuskie Yurramesi. "Son of a!" I was cut off by his finger stuck in my mouth. "You basterd! Say another word and I swear!"

Just then my tall friend walks in the door. "yo man…" He cuts himself off seeing Yuskie. He turns and starts to leave again, "Shit!"

Yuskie turns away from me and chases after the tall friend of mine. I wipe my forehead and sit down in what was left of my computer chair. I go to place my hands on the keyboard to notice…my computer…was fried!

"Shit!" I slam my head down on the desk.

I hear my window creek and hear, "Justice shall prevail!" I point out the window. "I shall not fall for your evil tricks evil doer! I scowl at him and point to the closet, "Fine, a great evil lurks in there." The Great Saya-man opens the door to see a large flab of skin fall out. It appeared to be attached to something on the inside. The Great Saya-man picked up the skin and peered at it questionably only to have it wrapped about him and sucked inside. "Un huh!" A gruff sounded cry came from the closet and then all was quite.

I walk over to my bed and lie down, wanting this horrible dream to end. "To hell with writing…I'm going to sleep."

I close my eyes, hoping that all will be over and done come morning.

(Tadah! Welcome to the confinds that are the mindless! Yes...typos are here...there are typos coming out the wazoo here...and trust me...that is a lot of typos! but, this is all for fun and games...not to be taken serious...and trust me...if you have read this far, you know by now that this isn't serious. RR if you please!)


	2. Enter Chi

((wow...it seems after I went to sleep last night...after I spewed that nonsence of itiotic randomness...I came up with a story line to work with that! wow! lol... anyways...here is a new chapter...and this one...is not so stupid as the last...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people in this story except for Mark, sister, Cody, that girl)

In the night of my slumber, after all the chaos had passed, I dreamed, and what a wonderful dream it was…

"chi?" A silent whisper in the night, then all was calm. Was it more then a dream?

The next morning I flutter my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. I wasn't ready to get up yet. I still had some quality hours of dreaming left to do. I rolled over extending my arm across to the other side of the bed. Something wasn't right though. I had a handful of something, and I was….SPOONING WITH SOMEONE!

I quickly retreated my hand and leapt from the bed. I kept my screams quite so as to not alert anyone else that was in the house, namely my mother. I looked down at my covers, as they were in the form of a body…a female body.

"What the hell? Did I get drunk last night and not know it?" I shook my head at the thought, knowing I had never touched anything of the sort. I extended my hand slowly and pulled the covers down to revel long locks of blond hair. It was indeed a girl.

"Wow, she's pretty cute…" I shook my head and slapped myself. "Mark you are not to think that again!" I yelled to myself as I continued to slap myself.

I cupped my mouth quickly as I saw the girl slowly sitting up. She was wearing a long white shirt, and nothing more. "Is that mine?" I blinked and pointed at the shirt. The girl blinked her brownish, golden hued eyes and tilted her head and tugged at the shirt. "Chi?" She looked up at me then back down at the shirt. "No, this Hidiki's."

I was now the one tilting my head in confusion. "Hidiki? But isn't he…?" I cut myself short as I looked at the sides of her head. There were white and pink dome like thingies extended where her ears should have been. I slapped myself continually, "Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" The last time I felt a soft slap across the other cheek.

I opened my eyes to see that Chi had slapped me after seeing that I was doing it. I got all googly eyed at her as I always thought that was the cutest thing when she did that in the manga and anime.

I huggled her and cried, "You are the cutest thing!" I stopped as soon as I started and let her go realizing how gay I had sounded. "Wow, that wasn't manly at all…well…hugging a cute girl is not a problem…but huggling her and crying out how cute she acted…less then manly.

I cleared my throat and regained my composer, only to have it shattered again as I saw Chi wrestling with her shirt, trying to take it off.

"Gah!" I jumped foreword to pull it back down before she showed off anything that was not meant for me to see. "Not while I'm in the room!" I then thought to myself, "Wait…I have seen her plenty of times while reading the manga…" I slapped myself, raising my head up and screamed out loud, "But this is real life you idiot!" I then blinked looking down at Chi, and repeated in a whisper, "…but this is real life…" It had just truly hit me that this was indeed real life.

I sat down on the bed beside Chi. "Chi, why are you here?"

Chi shrugged her shoulders, "I fall asleep beside Hidiki, and wake up next to man who hurts self while screaming."

I dropped my head. "Gee…you make it sound like I'm into pain or something."

Chi patted my head.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly. "Well, it seems that we are stuck together for the time being. We'll figure out later how you really got her." I turned and looked at my door, which was still shut. "For now, I need to get you out of the house without my mom seeing you. " Then, as if on cue I heard foot steps coming down the hall. I crawled backwards to the wall and started to sweat. "Shit, great timing mom." I looked at Chi and quickly leapt in front of her, pushed her down, and rolled her up inside of the massive amount of covers on my bed. I then tossed myself back down on the bed and pulled the mass of covers up on top of me. The door slowly opened and my mom looked in on me. "Mark, you up?" She called casually. I looked at her, trying to act sleepy. "Yeah, I'm up." Just then I felt Chi wiggle under the covers and she grinded against me. My face turned beat red and I ducked my head under the covers so my mom wouldn't see. My mother shook her head slowly, "Just hurry up, you know you have to go out job hunting today. I nodded from under the covers and my mother slowly shut the door.

I quickly rolled Chi off of me and jumped from my bed. "Gah! Why did that have to happen?" I looked down and back up. "Good, nothing happened…" I sighed and breathe of relief.

Chi looked down at my boxer clad self, "You aren't like Hidiki. He gets happy when he first wakes up." I blushed slightly and quickly turned to my dresser and pulled out a pain of jeans and a t-shirt.

After getting dressed I looked at Chi, "you stay here. I'm going to go get you some cloths." I stepped out of my room and quickly dipped into my little sister's room. I made my way to her closet and opened it and dove down at the bottom. Multiple black trash bags lined the bottom, each bag full of women's cloths. I didn't bother to look at when I grabbed. I filled my arms full and ran back to my room.

Chi looked at the cloths then at me. "For you?"

I dropped the cloths and shook my hands. "No! I am not a cross dresser…" I rubbed my chin, "Well…except for that one time…but that was for a good cause!"

Chi gave a small giggle. "You just as funny as Hidiki."

I raised my head slowly and pointed to the cloths. "Chi, I'm going to go finish getting ready, find something you can wear."

Chi nodded and commenced to taking off her shirt. I turned my head quickly and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

After brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and doing other hygienic tasks; I returned to my room. I knocked softly and opened the door slowly. I clamped my eyes shut and walked in. "Chi? Are you ready?" I whispered so that my mother wouldn't think I was any more crazy then she had already thought of me.

Chi chimed, "Yes! Look at what Chi found!"

I opened my eyes slowly to see Chi wearing a long, dark blue dress. Short sleeves ended with white frills. On her feet were a pair of white sandals of my sisters, she wouldn't miss them as they were a pair she had lost three months back. I nodded to Chi and gathered up the pile of cloths and tossed them into my closet. After shutting it, I walked over to my window and opened it up.

Chi looked at me and tilted her head. "Is it hot in here?"

I shook my head, "No Chi, you need to jump out the window, I'll meet you outside."

Chi still confused walked over to the window and started to crawl out. I turned away as I saw her skirt rise up. "Damn my morals." I cursed myself as I heard Chi fall the rest of the way out the window. I ducked my head out to see if she was alright.

Chi was sitting on the ground on her knees. She looked at a grass hopper that landed on her nose. I giggled to myself as Chi wiggled her nose and swatted at it softly. "Man, if that isn't cute…I don't know what is." Once again I realized how non-manly that sounded.

I shook my head, grabbed my keys and my wallet and left the room. I yelled to my mom, "I'm gone! I'll see you around four."

My mother called back to me, "Are you picking up Cody and that girl today?"

I yelled back, "Yes and Beth too!" I started out the door and shut it behind me. I walked around the house to find Chi. "Come on Chi, it's time to go."

Chi grinned and nodded as she followed me to my car. I thought to myself, "Wow, today started out weird, I just hope it doesn't get any weirder."

(alright...so tell me...how does it sound as it being a true story now)


	3. Chi and the Radio

(On with the show! A new day! A new chapter!)

Driving down the road, I turn to Chi every now and then. She really did look human. The perfect form, a pretty face…and her…

I turn back to the road to narrowly escape a collision with a UPS truck. I take a sigh of relief and keep my eyes on the road from then on.

Chi looked over at me as I was gripping the steering wheel firmly. "Chi thinks you almost had an accident.

I thought to myself, "Wow, good since of the obvious there chi." I shook my head once more and spoke up. "I haven't told you my name yet have I?"

Chi shook her head.

I laughed. "wow, I guess this is what it is like to have a one night stand. Wake up next to a pretty girl and don't even give your name."

Chi tilted her head in confusion. "Chi?"

I stop my laughter and look at her for a quick second, "Some really bad humor of mine." I turned back to the road and gave a smile, "Call me Mark."

Chi Nodded and pointed to me. "Mark. Mark Chi's new master."

I blinked a few times, "Master?" I blushed as dirty thoughts ran into my mind. I slapped myself and turned bright red. "Bad Mark Bad!"

Chi giggled at me and I laughed with her to help take away from my embarrassment.

After a good thirty minutes of driving I pulled into the parking lot of a local restaurant. I had a interview there today and was really hoping to get the job.

As I got out of the car I turned to Chi, "You stay here. I have to go inside to see if I can get a job."

Chi nodded, "Job is how you get money!"

I giggled at her, "You are just the cutest thing!" One again I was with the non-manliness. "Chi, I left the keys in the car. You can listen to the radio."

Chi tilted her head. "Radio?"

I pointed to the dash where the radio was. I turned one of the nobs and turned up the volume and turned it back down. I then hit the tune button and turned it to a country station. "See? That's how you do it. The radio tells you some useful stuff."

Chi grinned and nodded rapidly. "Chi understand!"

I nodded back to her and shut the door and stepped inside. "Wow, that went over a whole lot easier then explaining what a car was." I laughed to myself picturing Chi staring blankly at my car. After that I thought of how I told her you sit in it, and she sat on it! I blushed lightly and rubbed the back of my head. "I really need to stop thinking about that kind of stuff." I regained my composure and walked inside.

No more then thirty minutes I stepped out of the resteraunt with a happy grin on my face. I hummed a tune to myself as I stepped up to my car. I wasn't paying too much attention as I got into the car.

Much to my ears dismay I heard the rap soung "It's getting hot in here." I narrowed my eyes and turned off the radio and leaned back in the seat. "Chi, that isn't a very gooo-gooooooo-gooooo…" the words stammered off my lips as I turned to a almost naked Chi. "Gah!" I leapt from the car and shut the door breathing heavy. "Right after I get done telling myself to not think about that stuff too!" I hear a car door open and I turned to see Chi standing outside the car holding her dress in her hands. "Chi! Put your cloths back on!"

Chi tilted her head. "But the man on the radio said to take my cloths off. You said that radio tells you things."

I shook my head. "No! Not like that! Now get dressed!"

(wow...I didn't just go there did I? -looks over the story again- yep...I did...lol...RR! More coming soon!)


	4. Picking up friends

(Chapter four up and ready to go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Izzy owns herself...lol...like I could own her.)

Chi and I pulled into the parking lot of P-ton High school. Chi, who was now dressed, looked over at me. "Chi? Why we come here? You in school?"

I shook my head. "No Chi, I already graduated from school. I'm here to pick up two friends who still go to school."

Chi nodded and looked outside at the teenagers who were already getting into their cars. "Which ones are your friends?"

I laughed lightly, "They'll be here in a minute." Then, as if on cue, Cody made his way to the car followed by a perky girl with long dark hair. Cody walked up to the front door and started to open it when he saw Chi. He blinked a few times and shook his head and walked to the back door and opened it and crawled in. The girl followed behind him and shut the door.

I waved to both of them. "Hey cody, hey Izzy."

Izzy waved back big. "HI!" she called in her pantent high pitched sqeel.

Cody just covered his ears and reached for his head phones. Before he put them on he gave a glance back at Chi and then to me. "New girl friend Mark?"

I laughed lightly, rubbing the back of my head. "Not quite…"

Chi nodded and chirped happily. "Mark Chi's new master!"

Cody's mouth dropped. "What?" He just shook his head and put his head phones on, not wanting to continue that conversation any further.

Izzy giggled, "Ojii-san! You're so silly!"

I was still blushing from Chi's comment. "heh…heh…yeah…silly..."

Izzy grinned from ear to ear.

I looked ahead and started to drive out of the parking lot.

We pulled up the a red light and I was about to turn left to head towards Izzy house when Izzy spoke up. "So Ojii-san, who is your friend? Are you going to introduce us?"

I kinda lost my train of thought as I started to turn when the light was red. I was brought out of my shook by the ring of car horns from the oncoming cars that I nearly collided with. I stepped on the peddle quickly and drove off, jerking the steering wheel roughly.

Izzy yelled to me in an aggravated tone. "You are such an aggressive driver Ojii-san!"

I dropped my head slightly, but kept my eyes on the road. "yes…yes I am Izzy…" I wasn't ready to argue with her about my driving today.

There were many more minutes of silence before we turned down onto Izzy's road. As we pulled up into her drive way, I put my car in park and got out. Izzy got out as well and looked at me with a confused look. "Why are you getting out?"

I looked at Izzy and motioned to Chi. "I need to talk to you about something Izzy. Think we could step inside?"

Izzy gave me a dumfounded look but nodded agreeing. I tapped at Cody's window to bring him back to reality. "Come on Cody, you are coming too."

Cody took his earphones off, "What the hell?"

I grabbed his arm and jerked him out of the car. "Don't question, just follow."

Cody nodded slowly and got out of the car.

I looked over a Chi. "Come on Chi."

As Chi got out of the car and small breeze blew, blowing her hair back, exposing to two modules on each side of her head.

Izzy squealed. "Wow! She has such a fantastic cosplay head set! I've never seen one that looks so real!"

Cody just blinked and walked up to the door.

I shook my head slowly. "No Izzy…its…" I shut my mouth and just dropped what I was about to say and motioned Chi to follow me as I walked up to the front door.

"Nani?" Izzy walked behind us and up to the door, unlocking it and we all walk inside.

(well...that is that...RR! If you are nice I might put up the next chapter sooner...hehe)


	5. Earwax?

(Updates are always fun. Ejoy the chapter!

Yes Tokichic, other animes will be coming soon...just wait...hehe...this is only the peak of the story!)

All four of us stood in Izzy's Kitchen. Izzy looked at Chi with amazement; while Cody just had his head lowered and had his headphones back on.

I waked back and forth in the kitchen, pacing. "I don't know what to do with her. I can't keep her at my house, as my mom would wonder, and I know she wouldn't believe this story.

Izzy was at this point was eye to eye with Chi.

I looked at Izzy. "Is something wrong Izzy?"

Izzy stayed quite for a few more moments before speaking up. "Chi's eyes look like ear wax!" She looked at me and giggled before she stepped back and sat down in a chair near by.

I looked at Izzy confused but shook my head. "Only you Izzy…only you…"

She grinned and laughed while talking. "I know!"

I shook my head once more. "Yes, I know as well." I walked over closer to Chi then looked towards Izzy. "Izzy, I need a place for Chi to stay for now. Is there any way…"

Izzy stood up, pushing the chair back behind her. "Ojii-san! I'm shocked!"

I dropped my head. "I understand, I am asking too much."

Izzy looked at me with serious eyes. "Ojii-san…"

I looked up at her. "you don't have to say anythi…" I never got to finish my sentence as I Izzy jumped towards me with a atomic diving glomp!

"Silly Ojii-san! I would love to keep an eye on Chi! You know that I am an extream lover of anime and Manga!"

My eyes spun as I was slowly recovering from the glomp.

Izzy got off of my and slowly helped me to my feet. "Have a real life manga and anime character would be a dream of mine!"

I laughed while scraching the back of my head. "Why all the supence then?"

Izzy giggled, "What fun would it of been if I had just said yes? Hm?"

I laughed lightly, "so true…" I then nodded to Chi, "Chi, you are going to stay with Izzy for now, alright?"

Chi nodded to me. "Chi stay with Izzy. Understood."

I looked back at Izzy and nodded more. I seemed to have been nodding a lot here lastly. "Take care of her Izzy. I trust her with you."

Izzy nodded, "Of course Ojii-san! She is left in good hands."

I laughed again and walked over to Cody and slapped him on the arm. He pulled his ear phones off and looked at me. "yeah?"

I started walking out of the kitchen. "We're leaving now Cody."

He pulled his earphones back on his head while saying quietly. "Alright."

Izzy caught me just as I was stepping out the front door. "Oh Ojii-san…"

I looked back at Izzy. "Is something wrong?"

She gave me a pout lip and puppy eyes, "Next time have Kenshin with you!"

I laughed lightly while rubbing the back of my head. "Hey, I don't pick them…and I don't plan on waking up spooning Kenshin."

Izzy laughed. "Oh that would be a sight to see Ojii-san!"

I laughed lightly, partly disturbed.

(Updates! I love my updates! Yes...another day...another chapter!)


	6. I go faster ho ho!

(Now we start to see other animes start to show up! yay!)

Driving down the road I turn to Cody who was already dipped back into his music. I reach over and pull off his ear phones. "Come on man. Can't you take five minuntes without those things?"

Cody looked at me and got a sagely look about his face and strocked his chin. He closed his eyes and opened the slowly. "Nope."

I shook my head. "You idiot."

He motioned to me, "Same to your friend."

I laughed lightly and he joined. "So Cody. What is your idea on this whole deal?"

He looks back behind us and then towards me. "You me Chi?"

I nodded. "You believe me about her don't you?"

Cody crossed his arms and lowered his head. "Hell man, why are you asking me? I don't know!"

I sighed and continued driving. When a small white car came up on my bumper quickly and swairved around us. He turned to us and yelled in a quickened fashion, "I am speed racer ho ho! I shall win this race ho ho!" His words sped off of his lips. You could barly make out what he said. As soon as he had his last word said, he sped up faster and ran the upcoming red light.

Cody glared at the car as it sped off, "Dumb ass!" He screamed it at the top of his lungs.

I dropped my head, "Cody, you want to know something?"

Cody turned to me, "What?"

I laughed and looked ahead, "You aren't going to have road rage when you start driving."

Cody raised one eye brow and looked at me like I was crazy. "Where the hell do you get that idea!"

I laughed louder, "I say that because you will be the cause of the road rage."

Cody turned away from me, "You bastard." A small laugh escaped his lips, "That is probably true though."

As we passed by my house I looked back at Cody. "We are near your house. Are you going, you just sit there like some idiot?"

Cody looked at me and gave me a smug look. "Hmmmm…tough choice."

I smacked him in the back of the head and started turning into his drive way.

Cody rubbed his head and shrugged, "I don't know what to say man." Cody gathered up his books as the car came to a halt. "All I do know is that I had the weirdest dream last night." With that he got out of the car and shut the door.

I looked at him and shook my head once more and drove off. As I pulled out of the drive way I thought to myself, "A strange dream? What does that have to do with what I asked him? That dumb ass…" I pulled out of his drive way and headed back to my house.

(Strange dream? What could of Cody ment by that! Find out in the next chapter!)


	7. Relaxation with a side of pain!

(oh! What's this? Another chapter is it? Why yes it is! yay! Enjoy!)

After getting home I head for the fridge. It had been a long day and I needed a drink. I opened the fridge door and pulled out a container full of tea and poured myself and cup. After putting the tea container away once more and chugged the tea in one gulp. I wiped my mouth of the wet residue and put the cup in the sink. I headed back to my room and threw myself onto my bed. "This day as been hell…"

I then heard a voice. "Your hell is just beginning…"

The voice was low, and sounded pissed off as hell. I opened one eye slowly not wanting to know. However, before I could fully open my eye and fist landed right beside my head causing my eyes to jolt open. I looked up and saw a very angry Yuski. "Shit…"

Yuski nodded and grabbed my by the collar of my shirt and jerked me from my bed. "Shit is right. And you are going to look like shit if you don't tell me where he is!"

I waved my hands in protest. "Woah woah woah! He who?"

Yuski tossed me down onto my bed and pointed towards my computer.

I looked up and saw in blow to pieces. I thought, "But in my dream…"

Yuski stepped back and looked down at me, still pissed. "You are already on my bad side for grabbing Kayko last night. So you better tell me where your friend is now!"

I rubbed my head and sat up and mumbled, "I guess it wasn't a dream…"

Yuski pointed his finger towards me, "Dream my ass! Now unless you want to be a black smeer on your wall you'd best tell me where he is at!"

I pointed one finger down the road and Yuski lept though my window, which was thankfully open, and ran down the road in the derection I pointed.

I let go a sigh of relief and went to lie my head back down when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

On the other end cody screamed, "Mark get your ass down here now!"

I hung up the phone, "shit!" I jumped from my bed and ran out the door. It hadn't hit me yet why no one else was at home, but right now I didn't care. All that was running though my mind was that deep shit I had just gotten Cody in. Or so I thought…

(another chapter completed! What has Mark gotten Cody into now? Wait for the next chapter to find out! R and R!)


	8. pain to the annoying ones!

(yeah it has been a bit...blame work! lol. Anyways...I've had this chapter done for a while now really, just haven't had enough time to get online any to put it up. I'm back in bussiness now though! Enjoy! R & R, if you do the next chapter will come a lot sooner.)

I tear into Cody's drive way and slammed the car into park. I didn't bother shutting the car down as I was too worried about Cody. I ran back to his room and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Cody standing beside his bed, the phone still to his ear. He was motionless as he started foreword. It wasn't Cody's motionlessness that caused me to stop, but the sight that I was beholding standing in his room. A tall man, long white hair, and dog ears looked towards me. "Inuyahsa?"

The man leapt foreword towards me, sword drawn and pointed at my crouch. "don't call me no dog damit!"

I swallowed hard and nodded rapidly.

Cody, beholding that sight fell to his knees busting out in laughter. "Man! That look on your face! It's priceless!"

The man glared at Cody. "You mean just likes yours boy?"

Cody stopped his laugher and said real quite like, "Yeah…"

I glared at Cody, "Heh, serves you right jack ass…"

The man looked back at me. "Are you quite though Mark?"

I looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"

The man laughed as he sheathed his sword. "It's me, Jin. Man you humans are just priceless."

I looked dumb founded, "Jin? But I thought…"

Jin put his hand back onto his sword, "That I was Inuyasha? I'm a wolf demon damit! No Dog!"

I shook my head slowly, "No, I thought you were just made up by me and Cody."

Jin pointed out the window, "You mean like him?"

A small purple man was saw sneeking up on someone how had their back turned.

My jaw nearly hit the ground. "Insane!"

Jin nodded. "Watch this." Jin watched on in silence as Insane leapt onto the man. His shiny, yet tight, silver spandex shined in the sunlight.

"You Son of a Bitch! Why won't you die!" The man screams as he grabs hold of Insane's neck and fires a blast of energy into his mouth. The man turned around so that his face could be seen.

My jaw would have dropped lower if it could. "Vegeta!"

Jin nodded, "Oh yeah! Insane as been at this all morning! I have been loving it!"

Vegeta walked off, making sure to step on Insane's crouch as he left. Just then the Great Saya-man lands in the tree just outside the window that we were looking out of. "Justice shall prevail!" He calls while posing in many, unuasally ways.

Jin grits his teeth and clenches his fist. "That guy pisses me off!" Jin walked out of the room and seconds later we saw him under the tree that The Great Saya-man was perched in. Jin snapped his fingers and the tree, along with the great Saya-man, caught fire.

I lowered my head and turned to Cody. "Did we really have a hand in creating him and the others?"

Cody nodded slowly. "Oh Mark, whatever you do, don't open my closet door."

I feel to the ground. "You don't mean…"

Cody nodded slowly once more, "Yep, he is real too…"

I turned to Cody's closet and heard a muffled" Un huh!" I scotched away quickly. "Well, I know whose wardrobe has been incredibly decreased."

Cody dropped his head and pouted, "Tell me about it…my leather jacket was in there."

I laughed at Cody and stood up. "Well, I'll just leave you with these lovely abominations now. I have to get home."

Cody just glared at me, "You bastard, you are enjoying this aren't you?"

I grined, "Yep!"

Cody just kept glaring, "Bastard…"

I laughed again and spoke proudly,"I wake up spooning a cute manga girl, while you get a wolf demon who is a master of fire magic, a purple freak in tight silver spandex that doesn't die, and or course the greatest show from cell block C!"

Cody shivered, "A show that I would never go see…"

I laughed and waved to him leaving. As I stepped out of Cody's house and walked to my car I couldn't help but feel like I had forgotten something.


	9. Did I forget something?

As I pulled my car into the drive way I saw that my mothers van was at home. "I'm glad she was gone earlier. Who knows what she would of thought." At least I was glad at the time.

When I opened the door and was face to face with a angry looking mother. Her arms crossed and her foot tapping, she glared at me.

I waved weakly, "Hey mom, everything alright?"

She turned and pointed to my little sister who was still red eyed from crying. She sniffed slightly and then got up to work on her chores. My mom turned back to me, "No, everything isn't alright. You forgot to get your sister after I asked you too!"

I cringed down realizing what I had done. I thought to myself, "Oh crap! I forgot to get Beth! With all the confusion of Chi, I had forgotten all about picking her up from school!"

My mother continued to look at me with a spiteful look. "Well? What do you have to say in your defense?"

I was at a loss. I couldn't possible tell he about Chi. She'd never believe me. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Sorry, I was with my friends and lost track of time…" I lowered my head at my pathetic accuse.

My mom looked away. "Oh? Is that all?"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So your not angry at me?"

My mother shook her head, "No, I'm not angry…"

I smiled slightly.

My mother repeated, "I'm not angry…" She then turned to me with a look filled with fire. "…I'm furious! You were with your friends! That is why you forgot your sister at school!" She fumed for a few seconds as I stepped back towards the door. She glared back at me. "Oh no you don't! Your not leaving just yet!"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Just yet?"

My mother nodded, "No! I have to finish yelling at you!"

I lowered my head. "Yell at me? Then you'll let me go?"

She nodded again. "Yes, I'll let you go…"

I sighed and thought, "At least it is only one of her angry rants…I was thinking that she was going to kick me out of something."

My mother continued, "…right after you pack up your bags."

I looked at he confused, "Pack up my bags? Why?"

My mother glared at me once more. "You really are that stupid aren't you! I'm kicking you out!"

My mind pictured itself kicking itself while muttering, "Damn you for thinking such a thing!" I dropped my head and took my punishment like a pouting man, even though a pouting man isn't that manly.

-some hours later-

I closed up my suit case full of my cloths. That was all I could take for now. I didn't have a place to go to. "Maybe Cody will let me crash at his house for now." I shrugged as I picked up the suit case and walked out of my room, or what used to be my room. I looked at my mother and put my suit case down. Even if she was angry at me before, she was sad to see me go. I hugged her gently then picked up my stuff once more. My little sister came running up and grabbed hold of my leg. I looked down at her and smiled. "You don't want your big brother to go huh?"

She shook her head. "Nope! I get your room now!"

I dropped my head. "I love you too Beth."

She grinned and ran back to her new room.

I shook my head slowly and started to open the door. The phone rang right as my hand touched the handle. Out of habit I picked up the phone. "Hello?" The phone call was for me. "Yes this is him." The nodded my head as the phone call went on for a few minutes. At the end I cried out, "Thank you!" and then hung up the phone.

My mother looked at me, "And what are you so happy about?"

I smiled at her. "That was the restaurant I had interviewed at earlier this morning! I got the job!"

My mother nodded and smiled, "Well I'm glad for you."

I looked at her. "You really think so!"

She nodded once more, "Yes, now get out."

I dropped my head and walked out the door, and shut it behind me.


End file.
